The Trouble With Potions
by Wonderland Kaoru
Summary: Fred and George's New product causes mayhem of the romance kind at Hogwarts.  Warning: Yaoi.


All right! A new fanfiction! I haven't decided on all the pairings right now… or too much where this story is going to go. I have decided on Fred X George. If you don't like yaoi pairings or have problems with twincest…. Well this story is not for you. But if you like said twincest, yaoi, and mischief… then be my guest and enjoy!

**The Trouble With Potions**

**Chapter One** – _Greater than Expected Mischief Managed_

Fred and George made their way down the steps and into the Great Hall. They looked towards the Gryffindor table. They spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were sitting together, as usual, having breakfast. Ron was shoveling in mouthfuls of sticky pancakes.

"Hello our favorite brother in the whole wide castle!" Fred and George greeted and stood on either side of him.

"I'm your only brother in this castle," Ron eyed them suspiciously, but continued to eat.

They stared at him intently for a few more moments. Then it dawned on him and his eating pace slowed, "What do you want?"

"I'm insulted dear brother!" Fred feigned an angry voice, "We just want to help our younger brother!"

"I don't think I want your brand of help," Ron's eyes narrowed. Flashbacks of spiders quickly coming to mind and he had to fight off a shiver.

"Well we know you have a crush," Fred said.

"On a certain someone," George added.

Ron stopped eating completely.

"We knew that would get your attention," the twins held matching grins.

"Ron, you know they just want you to be the guinea pig for a new product of theirs," Hermione interjected, "Which is against school rules…"

"It's perfectly harmless," George said and he pulled a small potion bottle out of his bag. A pink liquid bubbled inside of it.

"So it's just a love potion then?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Fred started.

"Father will hear about this!" an all too familiar voice shouted.

Draco Malfoy ran past the table and not missing a chance to mess with Harry's friends (especially of the Weasley variety) he held out his hand as he ran past. The small potion bottle flew out of George's freckled hand and smashed onto the floor. A pink colored fume rose from the broken glass.

"Uh-oh," Fred and George's eyes met.

"Look what you've done now!" Malfoy stopped long enough to laugh at them and noticing the rising fumes took a few steps back and covered half his face with his sleeve, "W-what is that smell?"

"Roses… a very clean smell, must be a smell you lack," Fred said.

Malfoy pushed his way past them muttering something about his father and no good friends of Potter's.

"Don't breathe it in!" Hermione warned as she pinched her nose and grabbed her book bag.

The rest of the Gryffindors took her advice and headed out of the Great Hall. They were quickly followed by the other House tables as the fumes spread to them. Fred and George slowly looked to each other. The same devious smile spread over their faces. The same thought sparking in each of their minds.

"This is to an even greater degree than planned..." George said.

"Whoever thought that little slime ball would be useful," Fred said.

They watched as the teachers took hold of the situation and decided to try to quickly make their way to the exit. However, Professor McGonagall cut them off at the door.

"My office and I'm sure by now you know where it is," she said sternly and helped Professor Flitwick usher some first years away. They peeked around the door back into the hall to see Snape and Filtch around the area with the potion bottle.

"Looks like we got caught," Fred said though he was still smiling.

"And at least McGonagall caught us… better than the toad," George scrunched up his nose at the thought of Umbridge.

"Don't dawdle," McGonagall called after them.

"Alright!" they said in unison and made their way towards the staircase that would lead them to her office.

Okay so it's not the Twin's Love sequel… (still working out the mid-end plot part for that). But meanwhile you can enjoy some other twincest and yaoi in general with this new story.


End file.
